


I Built A Friend

by Baymax_Fangirl15



Series: Two Can Keep A Secret... [8]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alec Benjamin Song References, Asshole Annabeth, Bot Fighting, Dark Luke, Dark Nico, Dark Percy, Dark Will, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hirenna-lee is also a loner, Hiro Hamada Needs a Hug, Hiro is a Little Shit, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I built a friend, I don't remeber a lot of the percy jackson characters, I'm Sorry, Loner Nico, M/M, Multi, Nerd Will Solace, Oh My God, Other, Past Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Please Kill Me, Popular Luke, Popular Percy, Regina Skeptor Song References, Song Lyrics, Two Birds, What Have I Done, What even is this?!, all the feels, bear with me, so many feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baymax_Fangirl15/pseuds/Baymax_Fangirl15
Summary: I built a friendWith three pieces of plastic and a pen.I made him on the table in the den.I gave him my old cellphone for a head, for a head.And we spent holidays at my house,And we left presents in a stocking,And we bought bolts and things and stringsAnd a new watch, that's what he got.





	1. I Built A Friend...

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Alec Benjamin's song "I Built A Friend". It shows the start of Percy and Hirenna-lee's friendship, which will ultimately become more romantic as the story goes on.

_Percy's POV_

He stood outside, hair and clothes drenched. _Fan-fucking-tastic_ , he thought bitterly.

It was the tenth time that his Friend Annabeth was late to pick him up.

"Probably with her boyfriend again," he grumbled, "as usual. I need my own car."

"Need a lift?"

Percy looked up to see Hirenna-Lee looking at him through the passenger side of a Lamborghini. He didn't say anything for a moment.

"Well," she said impatiently, "do you need a lift or not? I would like to get out of this rain."

"You have a Lamborghini?!" he exclaimed. She rolled her eyes and scowled.

"Duh," she said matter-of-factly, "who did you think the car belonged to?"

"The principal, if I'm completely honest." He opened the door and sat in the front seat and closed the door with a slam.

"Ay!" Hirenna-Lee turned and glared at him with such intensity that he squirmed. "Don't slam my door unless you wanna pay for it when it breaks."


	2. With Three Pieces of Plastic and A Pen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiro decided to bot fight in order to forget Hirenna-lee.

_Hiro's POV_

He sat at his desk, fiddling with megabot, the bot-fighter he built after he graduated high school. He didn't attend many of the fights anymore, and when he did it was just to watch, but he decided that one more fight would help him forget Hirenna-Lee.

_Enna..._

No.

He wasn't going to think about her. He was going to forget his baby sister, his twin, his everything...

"Stop it," he muttered to himself, "no point in thinking of her when she doesn't wanna be a part of my life anymore."

_What about our kiss?_

His eyes widened at the memory. He had forgotten about that and now it threatened to come back... He quietly ran outside the café and headed down a dark alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole story is a mess, but I'm trying, darn it!
> 
> Kudos are kandies!!!!
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome!!!


	3. I Made Him On the Table In the Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Give up, sweetheart," I said playfully, "I have an iron clad grip. There's no way you'll break it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy is falling in love with Hirenna-lee and Hirenna-lee is trying to keep her wall up and start over with her life.

_Tadashi's POV_

"Damn, Hiro," Tadashi muttered under his breath as he drove down the alley, "this isn't what to do when you've been abandoned. You're supposed to talk about it with someone, not botfight."

He speeds up, trying to find Hiro before it's too late. 

"Ah!"

"Hiro!"

"Tadashi!! Help!!"

Tadashi put his moped into full throttle and saw the smaller Hamada  against a wall, a gang surrounding him and looking ready to punch the living daylights out of him. Something in Tadashi snapped and he jumped off his moped, ran to the gang and beat them all in a blink of an eye. 

"Dashi," Hiro said breathlessly, "what the _fuck_ was that?!" Tadashi turned and glared at Hiro, his dark brown eyes burning with such intensity that Hiro took a step back. 

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?!" Tadashi screeched, arms flailing around. "You could have been knocked unconscious or even _died_. Is that what you want? To _die_?!"

"You never lost a twin, Dashi." His eyes widen and he gasped softly. Of course he hasn't, but this isn't how to handle the grief. He hugged his brother and let him cry into his shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth is a bitch 
> 
> Anyway, kudos are kandies!!
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome!!


	4. I Gave Him My Old Cell Phone For A Head

 

_ Percy's POV _

"Anna!!" I shout as I run to the blonde haired girl. She turns around and smirks.

"What's up, seaweed brain?" I smile at the nickname she called me, even after we broke up and she started dating Luke. I nudge her shoulder and she frowns slowly.

"The new girl's coming." I turned around and saw her. She looked different than from when I first met her. Her eyes has a light sweep of dark green across her eyelids instead of the usual black or purple, and she traded her dark lipstick for a nice shade of red. Her side cropped hair was resting on her shoulder and she wore a green crop top with some ripped shorts and black flats. My eyes widened at the sight of her, and when she made eye contact with me, she blushed.

_Wow_ _,_ I thought, _she's_ _really_ _pretty_ _._ I smiled a little and waved. She ran away and I dropped my hand to the side.

"What was _that_ about?" Annabeth asked. I shrugged. How should I know? I've only spoken to her once or twice and she gave me a ride to my house once. That reminds me...

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. This was originally going to be based off of "Photographs" by Ed Sheeran, but then I heard this song and said, "nope, this is the song!"
> 
> Kudos are candies!!  
> Constructive Criticism is always welcome!


End file.
